


omelettes.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Val & Loki: domesticity.





	omelettes.

Banner’s kitchen smells  _good_.

Val lingers in the doorway, watching Loki as he stands at the stove, his expression quietly concentrated as he cracks eggs one-handed into a jug, whisking them with an artful move of his right hand. He does it like it’s easy to him, like he does this all the time, and she watches as he pours the eggs into the pan, beginning to drop in ingredients he’s already chopped to the omelette - peppers, mushrooms, bacon…

She moves forward, and she insinuates herself just between his body and the stove, winding his spare hand around her waist as he holds the spatula in his other. She feels him shift, surprised, but then relax into it.

He knows better than to comment on it - knows better than to ruin it.

“This for me?” she asks.

“This is for Doctor Banner,” Loki says. “He is our host, and I shall feed him first.”

“That mean you eat last?”

“Oh, I won’t be eating this at all,” Loki says, audibly disgusted at the prospect. “Far too much milk - I would vomit for days.” Val laughs, and she lets herself lean slightly against his chest. He’s cold to the touch - freezing. He always is. It’s different, to anybody else she’s ever been with, different to–

Distant sadness coils in her belly, and she leans her head against his shoulder. Loki reaches up, playing his fingers gently over her hair, and he folds up the sides of the omelette.

“You eat this one,” he murmurs against the top of her head. “The good doctor will be none the wiser.”

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Val asks. There’s a short pause. 

“Here and there,” Loki says, evasively. That means, Val has determined,  _not on Asgard._ Most things that Loki has learned, he has learned  _here and there_. Most things that Loki likes, he has picked up  _here and there_. He prefers  _here and there_  to anywhere else, it seems to Val.

He dislikes for this to be pointed out. 

“Bet you miss it,” Val says. 

“I wouldn’t take that bet,” Loki replies. He sets the omelette on a plate, and he pushes the plate into her hands. “Go, eat.” It would feel like he was pushing her away, except that he finishes the sentence with a kiss to the top of her ear, and then another against her cheek, and it’s…

“Fine,” she murmurs. “Thanks.” It is all she will say - she isn’t a talkative person, isn’t a speech-giver. Loki seems to understand the sentiment, and the sadness in his eyes (constant. It’s always there) seems to fade for just a second before he moves onto a second omelette.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
